big_trouble_in_little_dantooinefandomcom-20200214-history
Krussk
Name: Krussk (Character Sheet) Species: Trandoshan Career/Specialization: Hired Gun Marauder Appearance: Male, 2.08 meters tall, muscular build, olive colored reptillian skin, orange eyes (scar "over" his left eye), wearing a Wookiee pelt vest. Equipment Weapons: Ryyk Blade and Neuronic Whip Armor: Beast-Hide Armor (made from a Wookiee Pelt) Gear: ''Comlink (hand held) , Comlink (long range) , Utility Belt , and 3 Binders '''Background Krussk was a cold blooded killer from the beginning. While not the first hatchling from his clutch (group of eggs), he tore through the throat of his brother who was killing the unhatched ones. At an early age Krussk, like all good Trandoshans, pledged his life to honor the Scorekeeper . On his very first solo hunt, he traveled to Dantooine in search of a female Wookiee that had spent the last few years hiding the Wookiees that couldn't defend themselves due to age or deformity. Krussk skillfully got the jump on her when she was alone (or so he thought). He grabbed her Ryyk Blade and in one swift stroke, he severed her head . As he headed back to the spaceport, he saw a young Wookiee run to the fallen one and could be heard cursing and vowing his revenge on the Trandoshan responsible. Years later, this Kallabecca saw his mother's Ryyk Blade in Krussk's belt and attacked him. When not on a hunt for the Scorekeeper, Krussk can be found carefully watching those around him. If the payoff is enough in the Scorekeeper's eyes, he will take odd jobs as a bodyguard or muscle. He will not take any job that would be considered without honor. Many beings don't understand Krussk, though he is what he appears to be. A superior life form, in service of his goddess, who will hunt any worthy opponent. Force users can be considerable allies or worthy opponents. While he doesn't subscribe to the ancient religion of the long fabled Jedi , he did appreciate their devotion to the code . It is not uncommon to find Krussk at the Jedi at the Enclave . Afterall, it is a deep place of spirituality that most locals don't comprehend. Krussk is from a great line of hunters and will continue his journey until the Scorekeeper chooses otherwise. He is not one addicted to anything except the Scorekeeper, but he does frequent Katharsis where he acts as muscle for the barkeep (Sintaul Doogs ) in exchange for periodic drinks and information on anyone passing through town. Motivation ''Belief - Religion/Philosophy - ''Earning Jagannath Points is the main goal for all noble Trandoshans. Points may be accumulated by hunting specific targets, subjugating Wookiees and more. Outsiders don't understand how Points are determined or communicated, but that doesn't sway those worthy of the score. Now, whenever Krussk wants to get back in touch with the Scorekeeper, he will head to Dantooine. She awarded him one of the highest scores ever granted on a first solo hunt for not only stealing the hated Wookiee's blade, but also using it to kill her. Due to this incredible score, Krussk frequently feels called to revisit Dantooine to pay homage to his diety. Obligations '''''A Score to Settle - A Wookiee named Kallabecca nearly gouged out his left eye before local authorities broke up the fight. That filthy beast made a grave mistake that day: NEVER leave a wounded Trandoshan (they can regenerate ). Krussk will not rest until he gains his ultimate revenge. Kallabecca will likely put up more of a fight than his mother did. She was so weak to have helped those castoff vermin. What sweet revenge when Kallabecca tastes his mother's blade when Krussk cuts out his tongue and eats it BEFORE beheading him with his own mother's blade. Notoriety - In an effort to run up an incredible score to please the Scorekeeper, Krussk has done many things. As a Trandoshan, he has been known to hunt the worthless and possibly not sentient Wookiees. They are a plague on the galaxy and everything possible must be subjegate these beasts. Krussk has captured many a Wookiee and sold them as slaves. They are easy points for the Scorekeeper, but not very challenging . Krussk desires to bring fear into the hearts of all Wookiees by his mere presence. With his distinctive look and weaponry (he prefers the up close and personal kills that only a blade can offer), there is no mistaking Krussk in the Wookiee community. Hunter's Log 'Tales of the Roommate' Category:Player Characters